


Fluffy February Day 16 - Snow Day

by valkyriejack (vikings_of_valhalla)



Series: Fluffy February 2021 [14]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, Snowmen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluffy february
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikings_of_valhalla/pseuds/valkyriejack
Summary: Nora finds out that MacCready has never played in the snow before, so she decides they gotta build a snowman!forFluffy Februaryoriginally posted on mytumblr
Relationships: Robert Joseph MacCready/Female Sole Survivor
Series: Fluffy February 2021 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137989
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fluffy February 2021





	Fluffy February Day 16 - Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> find the original prompt list [@fluffyfebruary](https://fluffyfebruary.tumblr.com/post/639602426793623552/fluffy-february-prompts)

“You’re telling me you never had a snow day growing up?”

“Well, I grew up in a cave so… nope.”

“What about when you left? You left when you were sixteen right?”

“Yeah, so?”

“So, where I’m from sixteen is still a kid.”

MacCready snorted. “World ain’t like that anymore boss. It’s not safe.”

“We’re in Sanctuary. No place safer. Come on, let’s go build a mutant snowman or something.”

“Is it really that important to you?”

“Yes, yes it is.”

“All right, fine. But if it gets too cold, I’m going back inside.”

“That’s all I’m asking.” 

MacCready and Nora bundled up then went outside in the snow. 

“Okay, we got a pretty decent amount of snow, I think we’ll be able to make a snowman just fine.”

“Those are the lumpy dudes right? Made outta snowballs?”

“That’s right! Oh my god, did they have those dorky Christmas specials in Little Lamplight? With the reindeer and Frosty?’

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Shame… Anyway, the first thing you want to do is get a good sized snowball, and start rolling it around so it gets bigger. I’ll make the base, and you make the middle, then we’ll work together to make the head. Sound good?”

“Yeah, all right.” He scooped up a handful of snow and packed it together.

“This is good snow. Sometimes you get snow that’s too powdery to make anything out of, but this stuff is perfect.” Her snowball had gotten twice as big as her head by the time he looked back at her. 

“How big is this thing gonna be?” 

“Oh I don’t know. A little bit shorter than me, I guess?”

“So like, super tiny?”

“Oh ha ha you.” She looked over at his snowball. “Yes, that’s perfect.” She rolled her snowball over to his. “ Geat. Now, carefully pick yours up and stack it on top of mine. Yeah, just like that! Great!” She picked up some snow and packed it in between the two pieces. “Now it’ll stay put. All right. You want to make the head?”

“Sure.” He rolled out another snowball. “It’s kinda lumpy, but -“

“That just gives him character.”

MacCready put the head on. “Well that was fun I guess.”

“We’re not done yet! We gotta give him a face!” She pulled out a few spare buttons from her coat pocket. “Here. Use these big brass ones for his eyes.”

“Okay.”

“Perfect, now go see if you can find something for his arms while I go grab a carrot for his nose.”

She went back inside. He looked around for something to use for the arms, but couldn’t find anything. He wandered over to the carport and found a tire iron on the ground. Probably too heavy. What else...

“Mac? Where’d you go?”

He rounded the corner and got hit in the chest by a snowball. 

“What the he- heck?”

“Snowball fight?”

His face lit up. “Oh, it’s on!”

They started throwing snowballs at each other, laughed at every missed shot and taking each hit with more laughter. Nora got a really good hit in, knocking his hat to the ground.

“Oh, we’re fighting dirty are we?” He threw one back, and it hit her right in the face. “Oh my god! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to -”

She pounced on him, knocking him to the ground and started tickling him. 

MacCready burst out laughing. “Oh my god.”

“Say uncle!”

“Never!” 

He rolled them so he was on top of her. It wasn’t clear who made the first move. One moment they were gazing into each other’s eyes, the next, they were kissing. 

He pulled back and grinned at her. “Maybe snow’s not so bad after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr


End file.
